Sasuke's Girl
by ohkyungmi
Summary: A certain Uchiha can get very possessive, especially when one Uzumaki Naruko is involved. FemNaru/Sasu
1. Confrontations At The Bar

**Hi guys! This is the first fan fiction story I've ever written, so the grammar might be a little awkward at spots. This is a oneshot right now but I might write more chapters depending on the reception I get.**

 **I really love FemNaru/Sasu fics, so if you have any oneshot ideas, please tell me and I'll definitely consider it ;)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think of it :)**

 **PS. Since I'm a new writer, I'm still unsure as to how to get that line break thing when I publish my story. Right now I'm using dashes (I know right? I'm so bad with technology) so if someone could please tell me how to do it, that would be awesomee**

* * *

Sitting by himself in the booth, Uchiha Sasuke surveyed the room with disinterest.

The dobe had dragged him to the bar after stating that he was 'too uptight and needed to release his pent up sexual frustration which was the reason he was such a bastard' to which Sasuke immediately refused. Of course, she then threatened to make all of his clothes a garish orange, the exact same orange that was present in almost every article of her clothing.

Knowing Naruko, she would ultimately find some way of doing so, which meant he had to accompany her to the godforsaken bar.

Heaving another sigh, Sasuke's eyes once again scanned the room for a sign of the dobe while trying to ignore the incessantly giggling girls. Seeing as how he was alone in the corner, girl after girl had approached him, shamelessly batting their eyelashes as well as pushing up their non-existent cleavage.

Since his return, Sasuke had never interacted with any women besides Naruko, Sakura and Tsunade. Neji's girl and the Hyuuga he could tolerate but he still found the Yamanaka abhorrent, albeit a little less than in her Genin days.

His eyes had finally landed on the silky blonde locks of his teammate only to immediately narrow in disgust on what he saw.

Naruko was talking animatedly to a man, who was staring unabashedly at her. Something about the sight of Naruko conversing with that pathetic excuse of a _boy_ infuriated Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't deny that the dobe looked stunning in that orange dress. It accentuated that slim, feminine figure of hers as well as complimenting her honey skin. He was surprised to find himself thinking that she had actually looked like a woman for once. Who knew the dobe actually had a figure underneath that baggy jumpsuit?

The man's leery eyes; _che, he could Chidori him a thousand times over_ ; were roaming over her figure to which Naruko still remained oblivious to.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red; how _dare_ that man look at Naruko like a piece of meat? He wasn't even worthy of the blonde's attention to let alone set his eyes on her. The blonde who was full of sunshine, the blonde who was the whole reason why he came back, the blonde who Sasuke held in regard above everyone else. _  
_  
Uzumaki Naruko was _his,_ and he'd be damned if he let another man set eyes on her.

Making his way across the room, Sasuke growled in annoyance at how close he noticed the pair were. Naruko was still talking, cheerfully gesturing while the man's eyes were lingering on her womanly assets, trying to discreetly move towards her.

This only made Sasuke quicken his pace further until he was standing directly behind Naruko. Naruko of course, had yet to notice his looming presence but the same could not be said for the man.

He glared at the man, even turning on his Sharingan for good measure. The man stopped ogling Naruko, only to flee after Sasuke bared his teeth at him. While all this was happening, the dobe was still talking, oblivious to her surroundings.

"…and so I used the Rasengan to cut through it and-hey! Where did you go?" Seeing that the man she was talking to had run off sometime in their conversation; and he was such a nice man too, listening to her amazing mission; she turned around only to be faced with a muscular chest. Upon further inspection, the muscular chest belonged to the very person she had dragged along with her, Uchiha Sasuke.

Scratch that, a very _pissed_ Uchiha Sasuke, only he wasn't looking at her but somewhere behind her.

"Eh? Bastard? What are you glaring at-ttebayo? And why is your Sharingan switched on?" Sasuke didn't seem to hear her, only glaring with more intensity.

In an attempt to gain his attention, she moved closer, standing on her toes to try and talk directly into his ear.

Sasuke was jolted back into reality when he felt warm breath against his neck. Looking down, he was met with a pair of blue eyes that never failed to enrapture him. She was so close, meaning he could see how long her lashes were as well as those pouty pink lips. Her scent enveloped him, a combination of freesias and strawberries; it was making him lose his train of thought.

Naruko's words died in her throat when she saw how Sasuke looked at her. In all the years she had known him, his eyes were always filled with the passion of hatred and revenge and yet, the passion she was seeing in his eyes seemed. . . slightly different.

Growing up, Naruko could not deny that Sasuke wasn't handsome. She wasn't blind after all, she just never really cared about those things.

And yet there were moments when she was transfixed by how graceful his movements were or how the muscles in his arms moved when he swung his katana.

"Oi dobe, stop thinking too hard. You might hurt yourself." Sasuke smirked while Naruko's face steadily grew redder from anger.

"Shut up bastard! I just lost a wonderful conversation partner because of you which means now I have to find another person to talk with," Sasuke frowned in displeasure when she mentioned how she was going to find another man to talk to. As if he would let her, he scoffed.

"Hn, what makes you think anyone will want to listen to you talk dobe? I doubt anyone can put up with your stupidity besides me."

Naruko, to her disgust, found herself hurt by his words. The bastard had always been a little harsh, but he'd never mentioned how unaccepting other people seemed to be of her.

"Yeah? Well that says a lot about you too, seeing how you can put up with someone as _stupid_ as me. I guess I'll be doing everyone a favour by leaving then,"

Sasuke knew he'd crossed the line when he caught the unshed tears in her eyes as she turned around. He cursed inwardly, he'd just said that in a bout of jealousy. He felt like such an idiot for saying something he knew was bound to hurt her.

In a desperate attempt to make her stay, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

All traces of sadness were gone, and left in its wake was anger as Naruko turned around. What she didn't expect was to be met with the sight of what seemed to be a remorseful Sasuke. The sight alone was enough to make her do a double-take because since when was the bastard sorry? The words Sasuke and remorse were almost never used in the same sentence.

Once those beautiful blue eyes stared into his, Sasuke forgot what he was about to say. Lips pouting and eyes filled with passionate anger, eyes staring at _him_ , in that moment, she was absolutely beautiful.

So entranced was Sasuke, he never realized that he was backing her into a corner. Naruko was getting more confused by the minute. First the bastard had insulted her, then he'd held her back and now what was he doing?

"Bastard? Are you alright in the head? Why are…" Naruko's voice trailed off as Sasuke was lowering his head to hers. Her eyes widened, too stunned by what was happening to even react. _Was he going to…?_

She was so close, her body pressed flushed against his. Leaning down until he lips were brushing against the shell of her ear, he inhaled. Those silky golden locks of hers was so soft he couldn't resist burying his face into it.

Naruko couldn't process anything when he was this close to her. "Sasuke . . . ?"

Her shaky whisper brought him back to his senses. Taking one last whiff of her addictive scent, Sasuke leaned back a little. When he met her questioning gaze, he smirked.

" Tell me Na-ru-ko, why are you so angry?"

Naruko couldn't think straight with his close proximity. His hot breath washed over her as bottomless obsidian eyes gazed at her with such intensity, Naruko found herself blushing.

"Y-You had no right t-to scare him away . . . Ahh . . ." Naruko whimpered when he began to lightly trail his fingertips from her jaw down her neck, skimming past the side of her breast until he reached her hips. His fingers continued its journey back up and down until it had made her knees weak. His touches were sending hot sparks of desire to course through her, making her ache for something she didn't know about.

Sasuke's eyes smoldered with lust at seeing her bend underneath his ministrations. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, unconsciously drawing Sasuke's eyes to her delectable mouth. Unable to help himself, Sasuke moved forward until his lips were almost touching hers, his eyes gazing into her heavy lidded ones.

"You were saying Naruko?" As Sasuke spoke, his minty breath once again washed over Naruko, only further increasing the hot and heavy atmosphere.

This was a side of Sasuke she had never seen before. She knew Sasuke as her rival, someone who she could challenge, as her best friend, someone who she could count on, but never had she seen him emitting such masculinity that made her want to ravage him.

She answered in a breathy moan that made Sasuke want to take her then and there. "What gives y-you the . . . ohh . . . right to say w-who I can t-talk . . . ahhh . . . to?" Throughout the time she was speaking, Sasuke never ceased to touch her.

 _What was this feeling?_ Naruko thought through the haze of lust.

Throwing all sense of preservation to the wind, Sasuke was now at his wit's end. Her lusty moans were enough to send jolts of arousal down to his little friend, and the way the dress was clinging to her curves in all the right places certainly didn't help.

"You're mine," he panted, "no other man can look at you like that." His fingers now trailed closer towards her forbidden flower, so close to giving her what she wanted, yet at the same time denying her that pleasure.

"Sasuke," she moaned.

Hearing Naruko say his name in such a lusty moan was his undoing. With a groan, he swooped down to finally claim what was his.

"Mine," he growled.

* * *

 **Updated: 18/05/15**


	2. Mission Gone Wrong, Or Right?

**WOW! I am so grateful for all of those who viewed this story. I honestly did not expect to get such a response, especially on my first fanfic!**

 **I feel like there are parts of this story which is M rated, so should I change the rating?**

 **Special thanks to my lovely reviewers:**  
 **NaruLoveAnime**  
 **insanelytwisted**  
 **Magix-Daislen-10  
Guest Reviewer 1**

 **So yeah, the new chapter is up and please tell me what you think about it (good, bad, happy or sad,)**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _She's doing it again,_ he growled. Moving her body in such sensual ways, every man's eyes were turned towards her at this point.

Underneath his mask, Sasuke was fuming as he watched Naruko dance to the music. He'd been sent as an ANBU on this mission, this _seduction_ mission, to assassinate the ringleader of a rather large band of nuke-nine, Kazama Yuichiro. What he did _not_ expect when debriefed, was exactly who was doing the seducing.

 _"Baa-chan, Baa-chan! What about me-ttebayo!? I wanna go on a super important mission too, it's not fair that this icy bastard here is the only one assigned,"_

 _Normally, the Fifth Hokage would just rub her temples and shout at the girl until she'd shut up, but today was different._

 _And that's when Sasuke knew it was going to be a troublesome day, as the Nara would say._

 _Tsunade had a feral grin as she delivered the rest of the mission. "Naruko, you will finally learn how to become a kunoichi."_

 _Naruko blinked in confusion, "Eh? What do you mean Baa-chan? I've already gotten my period and look, these babies too- Ow!" She immediately stopped cupping her chest in order to cradle the growing lump on her head._

 _Sasuke could only blush at her actions, while Tsunade reprimanded Naruko for her indecency._

 _"Naruko, before I give you the mission, you must answer this question,"_

 _"Huh? What do you-"_

 _"How good are you in the bedroom?"_

 _You could hear a pin drop in the room before Naruko exploded._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEDROOM!?" Although she did not answer the question, Sasuke could take one look at her flustered face and predict what her response would be._

Nonetheless, both Team 7 members were sent on this mission with Sasuke acting as the bodyguard in case something went wrong.

Of course, everything was going _swimmingly well,_ with how Naruko had captured every man's attention, including Kazama Yuichiro's.

Still, it was impossible they didn't take notice of her with the way she was dancing, _gyrating,_ to the music. It was hard to believe the sultry seductress he saw before him was doing this for the first time.  
 _  
_As the music finally came to a stop, every lecherous man in the room was begging for her attention. However, Naruko had only one sole purpose as she walked, swaying her hips, towards her target.

"What's your name, big guy?" Naruko said with a seductive grin.

Kazama could not help running his eyes over her figure. The leggy blonde was dressed in a barely there costume, wearing only black lacy panties, a garter and something which would barely constitute for a bra.

He certainly wasn't complaining, as it showcased tanned legs that seemed endless, full hips, a slim tapered waist as well as generously large breasts.

Naruko could feel herself recoiling in disgust, trying not to gag as she pressed herself up against him.

Sasuke had to refrain from drawing his katana and slitting the man's throat. He had long ago accepted his feelings for the dobe, just never acting out on it. _That is_ , he thought, _until today_ , as he watched Kazama lead Naruko outside.

Naruko felt like vomiting, with how the old pervert had put his hand on her waist suggestively. She led the man into a dark alleyway, making sure never to drop her guise. Backing him into the wall, she lifted her hand to her hair, under the pretense of taking out hairpins which were actually senbon when – _Clang!_

She immediately whipped around, only to feel an arm with a kunai around her neck.

Sasuke was beside himself with fury. Of course Kazama had his own bodyguard tailing him. Although he had eliminated the other nuke-nin before he could actually get to Naruko, she was now being held hostage by Kazama Yuichiro.

 _That son of a-_ "So you were actually ninja all along."

The man's slimy voice was now echoing through the alleyway, at the same time pressing the kunai harder until it was digging into her neck.

Never had Naruko felt so, so _vulnerable_ and _defenseless._ At the feel of his fingers on her body once more, she looked towards Sasuke, fear the only thing on her mind.

When wide, blue, _scared_ eyes met his, Sasuke's fury knew no bounds. "Unhand her _now_ , before you pay the consequences with your life."

Sasuke's voice was dark and promised death but Kazama Yuichiro remained unaffected.

He laughed. "I don't think so little man. This lady here has to die, taking advantage of poor ol' me. Such a pity too," his eyes roamed over her body again, "I would have enjoyed your company."

The sight of someone so close to Naruko was the end of the line for Sasuke, and with a speed he didn't know he possessed, he dashed towards the man, slitting his throat.

It was quick and silent but for Naruko, she felt like she could finally breathe again. Losing the strength in her legs, she collapsed only to be held up by a pair of strong arms.

She didn't realize she was shaking until Sasuke had pressed her against him, stroking her hair all whilst whispering reassurances to her.

"You're safe now Naruko, it's okay, I'm here," Sasuke's eyes softened when the woman he loved clung to him like a life line.

They stayed there for a few minutes, Naruko in Sasuke's embrace as he stroked her silky golden tresses. Once he felt her stop shaking, he leaned back searching her face for any signs of fear.

Seeing as how she'd calmed down, he released her, only to catch her again, surprised.

"Sasuke, I can't move my legs for some reason . . ."

Sasuke cursed, that good for nothing Kazama had coated his kunai with a paralytic poision, successfully entering her bloodstream when the kunai nicked her neck.

Ignoring the dead body and without hesitation, he lifted her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Naruko gasped at how she was suddenly swept up into the air.

"Is this okay. . ." Sasuke asked only to trail off as he noticed how little clothing she was wearing. The black lacy panties were leaving very little to his imagination, and he could see the dip at the valley of her breasts. Whether it was because of the cold of the night or not, he didn't know but he could see her hardened nipples through the thin fabric.

"Sasuke?" Naruko questioned only to blush when he answered in a husky voice that was far too sinful for her state of mind.

"I think you would be more comfortable if I carried you on my back." At least that way, he wasn't tempting himself to ravage her innocence.

But when he shifted her onto his back, Sasuke knew immediately that his theory was very wrong.

Now pressed against his back, he could feel every contour, every curve of the dobe's body. Two hardened nubs were flush against his upper back while her crotch was rubbing against his lower back.

Biting back a groan, he shifted his hands on her thighs and took of into the night.

From behind him, Naruko flushed a deep red. It wasn't helping that every time, Sasuke made even the slightest of movements, she would rub against his back. The stimulation it provided her crotch and her nipples felt deliciously good, arousing her to now end. She was acutely aware of how intimately the bastard's hands were placed on her upper thighs.

He had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and with the way she continued to pant in his ear, he wasn't responsible for the loss of control of his hormones. Every jump made her jostle against him, slide against his body, making him _hard_ and ache for more.

He knew the only thing he'd get would be a cold shower when he got back to Konoha though.

* * *

After dropping the dobe back into her apartment and quickly leaving, Sasuke decided to leave the mission report to tomorrow morning. Shedding his shirt, he was about to go take a shower when he noticed a wet patch at the bottom.

Frowning in confusion, he brought it up only to smell a heady scent of musky freesias and strawberries.

The only person who had that mouth-watering scent was Naruko but why was there a wet patch. . .?

His eyes darkened with lust as he realized how the Naruko was positioned to actually get that wet patch.

So this whole time, was the dobe. . .?

Sasuke smirked, a dangerous smirk that promised sleepless nights as he jumped out of his apartment to find his prey.

To be more specific, his blue-eyed blonde teammate.

* * *

 **Updated: 18/05/15**


	3. The Joys Of Fatherhood: Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back again and you're probably wondering "Wot, why is she so awesome at updating" and yeah baby! I'm cranking out these chapters like lightning.**

 **So anyway, I've had a lot of requests from you guys to make a chapter based on the stages of their kid's life. With that being said, this chapter is dedicated to my amazing reviewers NaruLoveAnime, Guest Reviewer 1 and Magix-Daislen-10 whom without, it wouldn't have been possible. You've given me this awesome idea and I can't express my gratitude enough.**

 **Special mention for last chapter's reviewers:**  
 **kikiseptiana**  
 **Magix-Daislen-10**

 **So the baby's name is Haruki which means 'sun, sunlight, radiance, shine and life'. I thought it would be a pretty cool name but maybe you guys disagree, I don't know, let me know in the review section(love it, hate it?)**

 **I'm rambling on quite a bit now, so please read, enjoy and keep your eyes peeled for Part 2.**

 **PS. I KNOW HOW TO DO THAT LINE BREAK THING NOW :D**

* * *

 _Pregnancy_

With a sigh, Sasuke fell back against the bed, bones aching and muscles weary from his mission. Right now, all he wanted was to lie down with his wife, maybe even convince her to 'rejuvenate' his energy.

He knew just the thing.

Spooning her with one arm, Sasuke slipped his hand over her swollen belly as he inhaled her delicious scent.

Naruko's return to consciousness was accompanied by a flutter of eyelashes, an adorable yawn and a sleepy mumble of "Sasuke?" before she rolled over to face him.

Sasuke was dead set on his goal, and what Uchiha Sasuke wanted, Uchiha Sasuke would get.

He trailed his lips from the corner of her mouth down to her jaw, pausing to lightly suck and bite at the column of the throat.

"Mmm. . ." His lips continued their journey, pausing once again to nuzzle between the valley of her breasts. Moving the thin fabric of her nightgown out of the way, he began to circle around the areola, teasing her before finally acquiescing to her moans to nip at it, only to be met with a yelp.

Sasuke instantly ceased what he was doing, looking at his wife with concern. "I'm sensitive there Sasuke, and you've just ruined the mood." With a pout and a glare, Naruko rolled back over.

"Come on dobe, you can't just leave me-"

"Oh, yes I can-"

"But Naruko-"

"No buts mister, " Sasuke could feel her hormones kicking in, "Who's carrying your baby? I am, and that means you better listen to what I have to say, isn't that right little Mikoto?" His wife crooned the last few words to what she was adamant was a baby girl.

With a groan of defeat, Sasuke had to admit that he wasn't going to get any tonight.

* * *

 _Birth_

"I can see the head, just a little more Hokage-sama,"

"NNGH! AAAH!"

"Push, push, PUSH!"

The wails of a child could be heard and for Sasuke, it was the most beautiful thing to witness.

"Congratulations Uchiha-sama, you've birthed a beautiful baby boy."  
 _  
_Tearing his eyes away from his child; _he couldn't believe he had a son;_ Sasuke looked lovingly at his wife.

Naruko was still panting and gasping for air as she strained to catch a glimpse of their baby boy. Her hair was matted in knots and there was a sheen of sweat present on her forehead.

His wife had never looked more beautiful.

Gracing Naruko with one of his rare yet breathtaking smiles, Sasuke could only kiss her again and again, thanking her for bringing him another person to love.

"Sasuke, it's a boy," she gasped, "but we've only prepared girl names and I-"

"Boy or girl, I'll love them unconditionally, do you know why Naruko?" Sasuke leaned in until his forehead was touching hers, staring into her eyes which were shedding tears of happiness, "Because they are a part of you, and how could I not love everything about the beautiful, strong woman that I married?"

Rivulets of tears were now coursing down her cheeks and he kissed them away, all whilst mumbling "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Their tender moment was interrupted when the nurse brought a blue bundle of blankets over. Naruko wrapped her arms around their child, cradling it between them.

Their baby, like any other, was wrinkled and red. Tufts of raven hair were already present at the top of his head and yet, looking at his wife and son together, Sasuke had never felt more blessed than he had now.

"Haruki," Naruko whispered, "His name is Uchiha Haruki."

* * *

 _3 months_

Sasuke loved his wife. He loved his son too. After all, a man didn't live a life like Sasuke's without learning how to treasure your family.

With that being said, there were moments when he really _really_ didn't like his kid. Like now for one.

It had been 3 months since the birth of Uchiha Haruki, and both Naruko and Sasuke were running themselves ragged trying to look after the baby. Forget making Uchiha Baby No. 2, Sasuke hadn't even touched his wife in so long.

But tonight, things were going to change. After putting Haruki to sleep, Sasuke was determined to have another sleepless night, except this time he was hoping for Naruko's moans and screams instead of Haruki's wails.

Naruko was just about to lie down on the bed when she was pulled back against a muscular chest.

Gasping in surprise, she tried to turn around only to be held in a vice-like grip from her husband.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? Haruki is right next door, you're going to wake him up," Her words soon turned into gasps as Sasuke began trailing light kisses from behind her ear down to her shoulder.

"Don't think," his hand snaked down to cup her _there,_ "just feel."

That husky _sexy_ tone of her husband was enough to make her turn around to attack his lips with her own.

Sasuke growled at how feisty she was. This spitfire of a woman was his, and nothing could take her away- "Wahhhh!"

"Oh no! Haruki sweetie, Kaa-san's coming," Sasuke was once again left with a case of blueballs as his wife rushed towards the other room to tend to their child.

Growling in annoyance, he stalked towards the nursery, only to pause in the face of his greatest adversary.

His son; _demon child more like;_ had latched onto his wife's nipple and was now suckling arduously. He couldn't believe a baby had gotten to second base with his wife, while he himself barely had any action with her.

"Oh Sasuke, stop being such a killjoy. Look at how adorable Haruki is," Naruko cooed at their child and at the mention of his name, Haruki opened those big obsidian eyes of his, staring up at his mother with innocence.

As soon as Naruko's back was turned, Haruki smiled a gummy toothless at his father, suckling with even more fervor as if to mock him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

 _Oh, it is on._

* * *

 **So yeah, I know the** ** _Birth_** **bit didn't have a possessive Sasuke. . . BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! My fingers just typed those fluffy moments out and I couldn't really stop it.**

 **Apologies if that wasn't what you were after ):  
**

 **Updated: 18/05/15**


	4. The Joys Of Fatherhood: Part 2

**When I woke up this morning, my jaw just literally dropped. I am so so grateful for the phenomenal response I've received. Thank you _s_** ** _oo_** **much to all of those who viewed this story. It really did make my day so wonderful.**

 **On another note, I've been receiving some reviews from people saying that the skip in time from Chapter 2 to 3 was too big. I'm really really sorry if I made you misunderstand my intentions in any way, but I did not intend for "Sasuke's Girl" to be a story following an actual plot line. What I had in mind was a series of collected one-shots, and I can see how I might have confused people with my intentions. I sincerely apologise if you realised that this story is different from what you wanted.**

 **On a happier note, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers for vocally showing me their support:**  
 **kikiseptiana**  
 **Magix-Daislen-10**  
 **NaruLoveAnime**  
 **Guest Reviewer**  
 **A Swedish Walrus**  
 **Arianna Le Fay**  
 **TheBeauty**  
 **envy1432**  
 **Slytherin's Pimp**  
 **sagar hussain**  
 **Monopoly1** **3  
** **OrangeLamb  
** **insanelytwisted** **  
** **Ravenclaw Slytherin  
bageltiger  
Guest Reviewer**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story! So please read, enjoy and tell me what you thought about the chapter :)  
**

* * *

 _5 Years_

Elation. Joy. Anticipation.

These were all the words which could describe how Sasuke was feeling right now. Of course, any other normal parent would probably feel nervous on their child's first day, but no, not him.

Because for the first time in 5 years, Sasuke could finally enjoy his wife's company _alone_ with no brat's screaming or crying. Finally, _finally,_ he could go for as many rounds as he wanted.

And by the time he was done, Naruko wouldn't even be able to walk straight for a week, _oh he'd make sure of that._

"Now Haruki, I want you to promise Kaa-chan that you behave and be nice to the other kids okay?"

"B-But Kaa-chan, what if the other kids don't like me?"

Wanting to send the kid away as soon as possible, Sasuke offered his words of encouragement.

"Hn, an Uchiha doesn't care about what others think- Ow woman!" Sasuke scowled at his wife, who was now unleashing the full force of her glare on him.

"Don't teach my kid how to have a pole up his ass-"

"I do not have a-"

"The last thing I need is another icy bastard in the house." With her tirade finished, Naruko grabbed Haruki's hand, walking him to the Academy entrance.

* * *

With his son's induction to the Academy complete; _thank god that was over;_ Sasuke immediately teleported his wife back home. Slamming her against the wall, he began attacking her lips.

Moaning, Naruko could only submit completely to her husband.

Inwardly dancing with joy, Sasuke took her bottom lip between his teeth, lightly nipping and then sucking to soothe the pain.

Naruko could feel herself dripping in want when her husband began circling his fingers around her nub, teasing her relentelessly.

"Sa-Sasuke. . ." The sight of his wife writhing in desire under him was so erotic, he almost released right there.

And then of course, the chuunin Academy teacher; _he was going to tear his balls apart, put them back together and then tear them again;_ just had to appear at the window.

Sasuke remained nonplussed _;_ _he was beside himself with fury;_ as his wife squeaked in embarrassment, desperately trying to compose herself.

The chuunin's face was now a fiery red, stammering out a "H-Hokage-sama, y-your son needs you a-at the A-Academy," before running away as fast as he could.

 _Of course the brat would mess everything up again._

Sasuke could only watch mournfully, as his wife once again left him, hot and bothered.

What type of married man had to rely on his hands to finish himself off?

* * *

 _15 Years_

"Tou-san?"

A younger, carbon copy of Sasuke could only watch in bewilderment as his father ate tomato after tomato.

"Hn." Well-versed in the language of grunts, Haruki could only answer with one of his own.

"Hm." _What are you doing?_

"Hn." _I'm eating tomatoes, can't you see?_

"Hm…hm?" _I know tou-san, but why?_

Sasuke could only smirk at his son's naivety. "Hnn." _To replenish my stamina._

"Hmm." _Stamina for what?_

And so it was on one sunny day in Konoha when Sasuke educated his son on the secrets to the Uchiha stamina.

And that was the sight that Naruko came home to, her son and husband staring at each other, occasionally grunting.

Uchiha Naruko could only roll her eyes fondly at the ridiculous, but not uncommon, scene.

* * *

 _25 Years_

Aahh. . .

Sasuke sighed in content, arm tightening around his wife's waist.

Although almost 25 years had passed since their vows were exchanged, Uchiha Sasuke and Naruko did not look a day older than 20. This of course, meant that Sasuke still had that lean, muscular frame while Naruko maintained her sexy hourglass figure.

As of 3 years ago, their son Haruki had _finally_ moved out to start a family of his own. Marrying a pretty Nara, he had 2 children; a boy and a girl.

It seemed that the Uchiha genes were dominant, for his grandson Minato looked exactly like Itachi did at 2 years old. His granddaughter on the other hand, Mikoto, had inherited Naruko's colouring as well as his features.

Many people had often mistaken Minato and Mikoto as Sasuke and Naruko's children, due to how similar their features were. Added to this fact, his grandchildren had inherited almost none of his son and daughter-in-law's looks.

It had been 3 years of bliss with just Sasuke and Naruko in their married life. Of course, Sasuke took full advantage of this, showing his wife the many _many_ different ways; _positions_ ; he loved her.

Speaking of, Sasuke could feel his wife trailing soft kisses down his chest. Although resisting those pouty pink lips were nigh impossible, Sasuke kept his eyes shut feigning sleep. They then immediately flew open when he felt a hand stroking his erection through his boxers.

Groaning in desire, he could barely catch a glimpse of Naruko's seductive smirk before clenching his eyes shut from the sheer pleasure. Her hands had somehow slipped into his boxers; _not that he was complaining_ ; and was now pumping him, driving him to the brink of release and back.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke could only watch through hazy eyes as his wife slowly slipped one of her hands inside her panties; _holy shit, he was done for;_ before withdrawing, only to slip her hands around his shaft.

His eyes rolled back into his head from the pure pleasure he was feeling. Her musky scent of freesias and strawberries was permeating the air, making his train of thought stutter to a stop. Her warm, _wet_ , hands were now encircling his shaft. To think that she was this wet for him was enough to make his cock swell up and release his-

"BAA-CHAN! JII-CHAN! WE"VE COME TO PAY YOU A VISIT!"

Sasuke was about to kill the kid; never mind that he was essential in continuing his line; before his wife giggled at his predicament whilst fixing up her clothes.

The _nerve_ of that woman, laughing at her husband-

"Oof!"

Minato was now bouncing up and down on the bed covers; specifically on Sasuke's stomach; all whilst chattering constantly about his day.

While the boy had the name of the Fourth Hokage and the looks of Itachi, Uchiha Minato had inherited his personality from his late mother-in-law.

Chuckles could be heard throughout the bedroom and upon further inspection, Sasuke could see Haruki at the doorway, holding Mikoto in his arms.

Mikoto he could manage, what with her calm personality and adorable smiles. This didn't mean that he wanted his grandchildren to interrupt some hot and heavy morning sex with his wife.

With a growl, Sasuke could only lament that while he was free from his son's untimely interruptions in the 25 years of marriage, he now had to deal with his grandchildren.

* * *

 **Updated: 20/05/15**

 **P.S I probably won't be updating much in the next 3 days, school has been flooding me with assignments ):**

 **Until then my lovelies!**


	5. Of Stolen Kisses

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I said that I'd update soon and it's been almost a month since I have. I know I know, you're probably cussing at me or throwing tomatoes right now.**

 **But guess what, WE'VE REACHED OVER 100 FAVS AND FOLLOWS! WOOOO! BOWING IN GRATITUDE ON MY KNEES**

 **Anyway, apology aside, I have received such a huge response to this story as well as my plea for one shot ideas. I just cannot thank you guys enough. As well as making me feel happy, you've also given me inspiration to write another chapter.**

 **So, in honour of the one-shot idea, I dedicate this chapter to bageltiger except I might have tweaked your idea a little bit. With that being said, all of the ideas you guys sent me were brilliant, and now I'll never run out of inspiration! :)**

 **As always, a very** **_very_** **special thank you to my reviewers:  
** **bageltiger  
** **grule  
** **Ravenclaw Slytherin  
** **Zelga Lim Li  
** **uzuuchi007  
** **finnick's cubes  
** **NaruLoveAnime  
** **insanelytwisted  
** **TheBeauty  
** **A Swedish Walrus  
** **sagar hussain  
** **Monopoly13  
** **Orange Lamb  
** **A questioned fan  
** **Magix-Daislen-10  
** **Giotto27  
** **Roningirlkisa  
** **adgenelia  
** **BellaTicia  
** **Kuromeido  
** **SweetHunniiBunnii  
** **SexiiFoxii**

 **So this isn't related but lately I've been watching this AMAZING drama called "School 2015". If any of you are interested, I'd really recommend watching it (BEST LOVE TRIANGLE EVER). And give me a shoutout to all those already watching it!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

The grass was green, children were laughing and Uzumaki Naruko was having some reflection time.

It was with a melancholy sigh when she leaned back onto the bench, cerulean eyes surveying the sky. Lately, she'd noticed that her _feelings_ towards a certain Uchiha had been quite strange.

Naruko would catch herself watching him spar, his graceful movements mesmerizing. She didn't know why but suddenly, Sasuke wouldn't leave her mind.

Bowing her head once more, Naruko recalled what had happened earlier in the day.

* * *

 _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Naruko's eyes widened when a huge fireball appeared out of nowhere, aimed straight at her._

 _Performing a quick Kage Bunshin, she threw herself out of its path successfully evading the fireball, only to be caught midair by a pair of muscular arms._

 _Gasping in surprise, Naruko could only struggle against the bastard's strong hold. Sasuke smirked in victory when he managed to pin both of her arms above her, using the other hand to grip her hip._

 _Taking note of their position; him straddling her with her hands pinned; Naruko's face went up in flames. What were these strange feelings? She had the weirdest urge to move forward until his lips were against hers – Oh no! Don't even go there Naruko!_

 _It was only after a few seconds that Sasuke realized their compromising position. He had both of her hands pinned, which meant that lying down on the floor, her ample chest was now jutted out towards him almost rubbing against his torso. Not only this but his hands were placed quite intimately on her thigh, while he himself was almost sitting on her crotch._

 _It took everything he had in him not to grind against Naruko when she continued to struggle. It felt so good when she rubbed her thigh against his bulge-_

 _Pain. Pain everywhere. With a cry Sasuke cupped his crotch, falling miserably down to the floor. How dare the dobe knee his jewels?_

 _Naruko panted in relief, the close proximity between Sasuke and her was jumbling her thoughts. As it was, she still couldn't think clearly, his musky scent still lingering-_

 _Confused, Naruko leapt away, leaving the last Uchiha to writhe in agony on the forest floor._

* * *

Rubbing her temples, Naruko could feel a headache coming on. All these thoughts about her emotions were scaring her. She felt as if she was on the precipice of a cliff, about to fall into a life-changing realization.

All she knew was that recently, her heart had begun to speed up whenever Sasuke was near. Every time he smiled at her softly, Naruko could only stop and stare. And worse, she felt strangely angry whenever a giggling bimbo would approach him. It was as if she liked-

 _No,_ Naruko cut off her train of thought with wide eyes. _There is no way I would ever see the bastard in that way.  
_  
Content with her self-reassurances for now, Naruko closed her eyes for a brief moment, only to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced in discomfort as he walked; _limped_ ; around Konoha. The pain from earlier had still not completely faded, and he had the dobe to blame for that.

Growling in annoyance, he swept his eyes over the area for the blonde and _oh_ was it his lucky day.

Spotting her at a park bench, Sasuke stalked towards Naruko with a dark smirk on his lips, mouth open ready to give her the beating of a lifetime only to close his mouth in surprise.

The dobe was asleep, her head tilted to one side. The setting sun behind her gave her a kind of heavenly glow, only further highlighting those shiny blonde locks. Long cursive lashes were almost touching her cheek, hiding those stunning orbs of hers from view. Her pouty pink lips were slightly parted, inhaling and exhaling softly.

Sasuke's breath was taken away by her beauty for a moment and unbeknownst to him, his eyes were alight with love. Taking in her posture, Sasuke could only sigh in exasperation before sitting down next to her and gently laying her head on his shoulder.

Strands of sunshine gold tickled his cheek, only softening his expression more.

Moments like these were so rare, for Sasuke never dared to act upon his true feelings. He knew Naruko wouldn't feel the same way as him, for she had stated time and time again that Sasuke was like a brother to her.

 _Will you ever get it Naruko?_ It was with a pang of sadness when Sasuke looked down at her. Were the dobe awake now, he knew she would never allow this position.

And yet, looking at those full lips of hers, Sasuke couldn't restrain himself any longer. Looking around quickly to see if there was anyone else present, he cautiously leaned down, freezing at her slightest movement.

It was as if time had stopped, and Sasuke closed his eyes as his lips finally met hers.

It was a soft kiss, her lips so delectable against his. Sasuke kissed her softly, lest she wake up and he almost jerked back in surprise when he felt Naruko slowly kiss him back.

And his wide eyes slowly filled with sadness as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder with a smile. Surely she dreamt it was some other guy she was kissing. Maybe it was the redhead, or the Hyuuga or even Dog Breath.

Who would ever love someone like him, a murderer?

* * *

Naruko's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the dark sky and the sound of crickets chirping. Glancing around sleepily, she realized that night had already fallen.

Stretching to get the kinks out of her muscles, Naruko blushed as she raised her fingers to her lips.

She'd had the oddest dream. Sasuke was leaning over her, and he was kissing her. It was a moment of pure joy, to feel loved and wanted and she kissed him back just as softly.

And yet, her heart fell to her stomach when she remembered that it was just a dream. Because it would never become a reality, after all Sasuke only viewed her as his best friend and rival.

Who would ever love someone like her, a monster?

* * *

 **Anyway, I've been thinking about writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. I'm thinking maybe a Zuko/OC story but I don't know, I haven't actually written something with an ongoing storyline yet so I'm a bit nervous.**

 **Let me know what you think about it yeah?**

 **Updated: 09/06/15**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm not sure if any of you are still reading this but just to let you know, I haven't abandoned 'Sasuke's Girl'. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I feel so bad for disappearing without saying anything.**

 **I actually did try to write a new chapter. I probably started like 4 different scenarios, but I just can't seem to find the right ending.**

 **To tell you the truth, I've kind of lost my motivation. I have phases where I'm 'in' and 'out' of different things, and right now I'm just 'out' for Naruto. I'll get back 'in' for sure some time in the future, but I can't see it happening anytime soon. Maybe in 2 or 3 months.**

 **My interests have shifted back onto kpop. I'm now a frequent visitor on the AsianFanfics website (pop up, I'm vp_1311), but I do check FanFiction every few days so if you have any queries, please don't hesitate to contact me.**

 **I am NOT abandoning 'Sasuke's Girl', I'm just having a bit of a writer's block.**

 **I'll come back soon and again, I'm so sorry to all of my readers :(**

 **Love you all,**

 **\- kpopisawesome**

 **24/09/15**


End file.
